Cartas Anonimas
by E.T howl wolf
Summary: Había una vez...una tortuga que fracaso gracias a sus defectos que termino lamentándose de sus propios errores. Perdió mas que el perdón de si mismo, perdió el perdón de alguien que dudaba que se lo daría. Perder una vida le hacia sentir mas miserable. Ella abrió los ojos y lo odio con lastima y arrepentimiento...Y vivieron confundido temporalmente.¿Fin?
1. Chapter 1

Agradecimientos: A mi queridísima amiga Fergie H. Love. Gracias por todos los imagina que me has hecho, y por los demás que has hecho, sin mas que decir, espero te guste este fanfic que tal vez no sea perfecto, pero le puse mucho esfuerzo. Espero que encante.

Cartas Anónimas...

Todo estaba rota, hago abuso de la palabra literalmente por que así es...literalmente todo estaba roto.

Su corazón. Sus cartas. Su alma. Sus sentimientos. Su playera de Marilyn Monroe. Su brazo. Su ventana. Su piel. Su sangre...soy un desgraciado egoísta al pensar en todo el dolor que me hace sentir verla así, mas haya de sentir lastima por ella, me rompía en trozos demasiado pequeños el verla así, soy egoísta al pensar en el dolor que me provoca.

Maldigo a destructor, mas ahora. Leonardo nos hizo saber que había secuestrado a jóvenes simpáticas para venderlas, estos caso los veo muy seguido en las noticias de canal 8 donde suelen salir anuncios de personas que jamás vuelven a encontrar. Estos casos se volvían muy comunes, la compra y venta de jóvenes, sabia que era grabe pero, ahora que presencio el aroma de desesperación y dolor de esta victima me hace sentir un peso mito en la garganta, los ojos se me nublan por las lagrimas, la cara me pulsa y la tengo roja pero no me importa.

Me siento culpable, literal, la pude salvar pero...pude haberle salvado, sin embargo, soy una miserable inútil, con razón no soy líder.

-¡Rafael!- me grita una voz casi aguda, se nota que también tiene un peso de dolor en la garganta que es imposible soportar, o al menos así siento yo.

-¡Cállate!- respondo apretando los puños y sintiendo el trueno interno de mis nudillos.

Suena la alarma de las patrullas acercarse. Me hacen reaccionar, pongo aun mas atención del frio y rudo ambiente en el que estoy -¡Rafael! ¡Vámonos!- me ordena Leo y es necesario obedecerle, la mayoría de las chicas están arriba y seguramente asustadas, otras 3 están inconscientes aquí abajo, 2 pisos abajo, una de ellas es esta chica que por cierto esta hermosa. Se que la salud de ellas están asegurada en cuanto llegue la policía, ambulancias, pero no soporto la idea de que ella se quede aquí, entre vidrios que cortan su cuerpo, sangrando de su estomago rasgado...¡no! no se por que pero no soporto la idea, es insoportable.

-¡Rafael!- volvieron a gritar como si fuera un coro desentonado. Pase mis brazos bajo su espalda y levante con un poco de brutalidad, no fue difícil, y si lo fue, no lo sentí, corrí muy fuerte, sentí que mis rodillas ardían al igual que mi brazo, mi sudor recorrió a mi boca, con un pequeño toque de sangre que se había filtrado en la corriente de mi sudor, no sabia que estaba herido pero suele pasar muy seguido.

Subí el primer escalón y salte adentro tomando mi lugar del tortumovil con brutalidad, y aunque caí en un asiento con relleno, me dolió. Miguel Ángel cero con fuerza la puerta.

-¡Acelera!- grite a Leonardo. No dudo en hacerlo, acomode a la chica colocándola en una posición en la cual no pueda lastimarse en caso de que Leonardo utilice su sobrenatural don de las estupideces inoportunas. Noto que el corazón se me ha acelerado demasiado y no tiene un ritmo fijo.

Me quito la cinta roja de los ojos, el vendaje de los brazos y de las piernas, cubro su estomago lo mas que puedo pero su hemorragia me presiona y me altera hasta sentir como mi cabeza hace un pulso muy rápido.

-¡El equipo de emergencias!- grito a Donnatello, el también esta asustado, sudando, pero no esta herido o bueno no tanto como yo.

-No esta- responde con tono nervioso.

-¡Carajo!- me desespero -¡Donatello!- le grito sin piedad -¡Como carajo no esta el maldito botiquín de mierda!- golpeo el asiento

-¡No tengo idea Rafael!- grita y la voz le suena débil

-¡Tranquilízate Rafael!- Me ordena Leonardo, noto que mi cuerpo tiembla al igual que el de Leo, también noto que tan nervioso y alterado estaba cuando intento calmarme, sin embargo, no es posible.

¡Tu calla y acelera- le ordeno con una voz aun mas gruesa.

Todos gritábamos por culpa de lo que había pasado, antes llegábamos a contarle a Sensei con emoción lo que nos había pasado en la misión, pero ahora dudo que alguien vaya a pelear el derecho del primer turno.

La voz de Mikey no había sido escuchada, y doy un rápido vistazo para ver su estado, mordía sus labios la barbilla le tambaleaba, los ojos están empapados de lagrimas pero evita que lo notemos, no hace ruidos, intenta ser fuerte pero ahora ni siquiera yo lo puedo lograr.

Antes de llegar yo ya estaba listo para salir, ya sabia cuales serian mis movimientos de salida pero el cinturón se ha atorado y no tengo el tiempo no la paciencia para quedarme a arreglarlo, saco mis sais y rompo la cinta negra que protegía el pecho de la chica. La cargo, la llevo a mi pecho, aun respira...siento su respiración lenta y cálida. Sus uñas aprietan mis brazos, están largas con un esmalte azul pastel.

Tengo la suerte de que esta mañana decidí por primera vez desde hace 4 mese acomodar mi recamara, aunque la idea la deje en el olvido, lo único que le di la importancia fue acomodar los cobertores de colores neutros que tengo, ahora mi cama no es perfecta pero es decente.

Leonardo entro para saber mi intenciones pero detesto que sea metiche e interrumpo -¡Cállate y ayúdame imbécil!- mis palabras lo hacen reaccionar y quita el cobertor y lo arroja al suelo. Es un inútil, pero aunque sea ayuda.

La recuesto con delicadeza, cambio mi dirección a buscar a Donnie pero el ya venia en camino, Miguel Ángel corre al dojo, seguro a buscar a Sensei. Giro la vista para saber que es lo que pasa con la chica, Donatello saca una tijeras y corta la mitad de su blusa también las vendas que le he colocado paran parar su hemorragia. las arroja al suelo y la herida se ve grave y repugnante, me dan nauseas pero no soy el único.

Me giro a la pared apoyando una mano en la pared y otra en mi rodilla, no logro recuperar el equilibrio, estoy tenso y tiemblo. Apesta a sangre, alguien cuya identidad desconozco me toma de los hombros, jala y encontramos nuestras miradas.

-¡En que estabas pensando!- me grita y siento su saliva caer en mi nariz y boca. Leonardo esta nervioso, no lo culpo, no sabia cual era mi expresión facial pero la descubro en el reflejo que tengo en su ojos azules que ahora con solo una luz blanca hace que su cara tenga sombra bajo los ojos con una expresión de terror.

-No es asunto tuyo- respondo, lo empujo y da pasos desequilibrados hacia atrás. -No la muevan de aquí- advierto

-Pero...

-dije que se queda aquí- contengo mi coraje de origen desconocido, presiono su cuelo contra la pared, amenazo su vida apuntando el filo de mi sai contra su cuelo. Pasan 7 seg. lo suelto, me encojo de hombros y me dirijo al baño mareado y desequilibrado.

Tomo la puerta de la diagonal la presiono tomo impulso y cierro dejando libre un sonido irritante y grueso, giro el seguro de la puerta he impido cualquier intento de interrupción.

Abro la llave del agua cálida y espero a que llegue a temperatura estable. Cierro los ojos evitando lagrimas pero es imposible. No es lastima lo que siento, es algo peor, pero aun en si esto no es lo que mas me puede dolor si no el hecho de tener una posibilidad de desgracia en que la chica pueda no resistir los daños.

No puedo evitar sentir culpa, aunque como evitarlo, si aun tengo una imagen impresa de su caída.

-Rafael- me dijo en tono leve intentando pidiendo ayuda con su desequilibrio, soportar una gran ataque y luchando contra la fuerza de una patada en el vientre tomando como punto de referencia le ventana de cristal y llegando como punto final el frio suelo. Pidió ayuda, me pidió ayuda a mi. Solo a mi. Confió en mi y fue un imparable inútil que no pudo ayudarle.

-Lo siento- digo con verdadero arrepentimiento presionando mis puños contra el azulejo, los ojos exageradamente cerrados intentando evitar lagrimas. Levanto la mirada pero el vapor confunde mi reflejo en el espejo, paso la mano por el y desaparece quedando al descubierto una cinta roja que descifra unos ojos brillantes y rojos que me impulsan a juntar mis manos bajarlas y sumergirlas en la cristalina agua que desprende vapor, las levanto y antes de que el agua se escape por los vértices de mis manos la presiono contra mi cara y espero a sentir la resequedad que facilita esconder la necesidad de llorar, lastima que no cubre la responsabilidad de el vacío pesado que se asientan en mi garganta y estomago.

Suena un golpe contra la puerta, intenta entrar pero desgasta fuerzas, me levanto con dificultad y sin voluntad aprobado con ánimos por mi, permito el paso del imprudente que al parecer intenta entrar sobre el cadáver de la puerta, abro y su equilibrio pierde sentido por el abuso de su fuerza y mas ahora que su limite a desaparecido.

Que paso Rafael?- Me mira Leonardo con esa mirada desgarradora que te hace sentir que es necesario decirle aunque fuera contra tu voluntad, pero necesita algo mas que un ceño fruncido y un tono serio.

Cada quien se encarga de sus problemas ¿no?- contesto

-No lo decía en serio y lo sabes- se justifica

-Que pena, por que yo si- digo de forma sarcástica

-Un buen líder nunca dejara a su equipo al riesgo de caer en la culpa de un problema.

-Eso es una buena frase para justificar que no eres un buen líder-

-A su pues tu...-no termino de escuchar lo que dice, me retiro antes de que continuara y en todo caso dudo que tuviera palabras para responder.

Cruzo la sala, pateo una almohada que interrumpe mi paso, suena el rebotar del elástico volteo por curiosidad y es Donatello quitando se los guantes de latex que salpican sangre fresca, quita el sudor de su frente y noto que también yo sudo, imito sus movimiento al impedir el recorrido del sudor mas allá de la frente, pasa su dedo por su mejilla y quita una mancha de sangre y al presentarla frente al criterio de su vista cierra su maleta blanca con una cruz en medio se levanta y se retira para dirigirse al baño.

-Ven- susurra Leonardo y por el borde de mi ojo logro ver que lo toma de los hombros y se dirigen al dojo, seguramente buscan a Splinter. No me importa. Dudo que volteen la culpa directo a mi por que por solo una vez la culpa no fue ni mía ni de Mikey.

Camino mareado y torpe por el sentimiento pero no es excusa para no avanzar, cada paso es un aumento de suspenso y preocupación en mi, es como si lo sintiera pero estoy consiente de que no esta en mi, ¿raro? si, pero no imposible. Huele a hombre, a alcohol y a perfume, si es evidente, tendré que vivir con esto el resto de mi vida.

Empujo con delicadez la puerta evitando que la despierte un sonido alarmante, dejo medio cuerpo fuera y la otra mitad se asoma iluminándose con la linterna encendida. Gracias a Dios, esto no afecto su rostro pero aun mas alivianado y agradecido por que no lastimara su interior, en especial su corazón. En cambio el mío casi detiene su rutina por su culpa, verla al borde de la muerte me hizo sentir el sentimiento mas angustiante que ni yo mismo había logrado experimentar aun por encima de la vez que casi pierdo un brazo, esto había sido aun peor.

Me acerco y cierro la puerta con delicadeza al cerrarla, nuevamente si causar un escandalo, noto que tengo corta la muñeca derecha y la sangre me rodea el resto de la zona sana y gotea, per prefiero ignorarlo después de todo Mikey me a provocado peores con sus torpes intentos de katas. Camino silenciosamente pero los pies me pesan, me pesan de dolor, escucho una voz frágil...-¿Raphael?-...Es Miguel Ángel y estoy seguro que en su ingenua cabeza no entraría que estoy aquí pero escucho el eco de sus pasos venir, apago la luz y escondo mi todo en una penumbra que oculta el techo "suerte que soy ninja" entra con la misma precaución que yo.

-¿Raphael?- pregunta -Me impresiona que no estuviera aquí, se nota que la chica lo altero- dice para si mismo -pobre chica, Raphael como pretendiente es una idea mortal- se lamenta moviendo la cabeza para los lados opuestos y se va.

Bajo con una llama de furia, pero prefiero reprimirla o mas bien la reprime el estruendoso ruido de mi pie tropezar con la maleta abierta de Donnie que hace que el metal del que esta hecho provoque un eco irritante. Paralizo mi cuerpo voluntariamente giro y reviso si la chica no a despertado y por suerte no.

Tomo asiento en el borde de la cama, bajo la mirada y coloco mis manos sobre mi nuca aturdido y lamentándome e intentando reprimir las lagrimas y el dolor. Odio ponerme melancólico pero que otra cosa se puede decir, yo se que yo he fallado pero este absurdo dolor me hace sentir un vacío pasado en la garganta, tambalean mis manos y la parte baja de mi boca, es inevitable y sofocante. La igualdad se acentúa en el pensar lo que pudo haber sufrido con Destructor,que por mi culpa esta así,que si despierta será a mi quien culpara, ¡No! debo de dejar de ser un desgraciado egoísta, es inevitable sentir lastima por mi mismo pero es mas poderosa la esperanza de que ella se recuperara aun si sobre eso debo de asumir la culpa.

Sentirme así convierte en consecuencia una perdida de la lógica del tiempo y una inhalación ruidosa cubriendo el silencio irritante. Escuchando mi propio escandalo tapo mi boca de inmediato y reprimo la falta de consolación mordiendo mi mano izquierda dejando heridas ambas manos.

Una de las cosas que odio de mi es que trato de culpar a los demás por mis errores intentando justificarlos, lo único con lo que me justifico es que es la culpa de Donnie, si no fuera por su mala organización de tiempo, posiblemente recuperara mucho del que desperdicia si hubiera tenido éxito en su maquina del tiempo, lo único que haría seria regresar el tiempo para no asumir la culpa de que un crepúsculo se volviera lamentable, destrozaría cualquier posibilidad que me impidiera acariciar su mano, borraría lo malo que de mi recordara la trataría como su fuera de esos tan cursis cuento de hadas, pero esas estupideces son solo sueños, jamás mi vida se identificaría con algún cuento fantástico, esta es mi "La Historia De Raphael" lamentablemente no es romántica y nunca lograra serlo, no empezó bien y dudo que así termine con un tan esperado final feliz, esta es una historia digna de lamentos, lastima y de consejos hipócritas.

Un escalofrió me llena y me alerta, me asusto pero me alivio, la chica comenzaba a abrir los ojos y toser lo cual fue como una advertencia de que debía llamar a Donnie, eso y que también escupía sangre que me provocaba nauseas pero las ignoro.

Me paralizo y el corazón se me acelera, esto sonó una canción de amor y creí que solo eran perdidas de tiempo pero ahora me retracto y esto ahora va enserio, literal, se me acelera el latir de mi fuete de vida, aun en la penumbra de sus ojos se lograba ver un minúsculo rastro de brillo inquietante.

Me mira confundida, aturdida, adolorida, asustada. No logro evitar unas ganas incalculables de querer abrazarla, es mi forma de demostrar lo alivianado que me siento es una de esas raras veces en las que me siento con un peso menos de terror, si hay algo que no he logrado controlar aparte de mi temperamento es la manera de expresar como me siento, es inútil pedir que no la abrase y lo hago.

No note la hora en que lo hice pero no note que estaba tan tenso que esto fue como un remedio, unos brazos me rodean y siento los brazaletes en mi caparazón, ¡Si!, no me a rechazado, una exhalación cálida y lenta parece querer entrar en mi oído per solo pasa momentáneamente, mi hombro es salpicado por una lagrima y dejo en claro no es mía.

-Raphael...- susurra débilmente y comienza a llorar esta vez, solo esta vez, me alegra que llore, por fin la he podido consolar y sentirla cerca, lo único que duele es escuchar como se priva de derecho de hablar sin ser interrumpida por un indicio de llanto.

-Tranquila...ya no estas en peligro- intento consolarla enredando mi mano por su cabello -recuéstate y descansa hasta estar estable, yo no me iré de aquí-

-Pero...estas...estas..-Su voz se debilitaba conforme intentaba tener un ritmo y volumen discreto pero no lo lograba

La callo y empujo con precaución sobre la suavidad -No importa, solo descansa y no te preocupes por mi, estaré aquí hasta que despiertes- cae en confianza de la almohada y no discute parece estar convencida por el sueño que por su curiosidad.

Es mas tranquilo cuando sabes que después de todo no es tu culpa, pero es mucho mas grato saber que alguien toma tu consuelo y confié en ti. Es una sensación que no se vuelve a experimenta, vale mas recordarlo que describirlo por que para mi esto fue algo que solo yo podría entender. Lo grato es conservar el momento en tu propio recuerdo, y mas si esto te deja ganas de repetir la situación. Lo hermoso es recordarlo y al mismo tiempo intentar prohibirte una sonrisa aunque sea imposible ignorarla.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasa una hora desde que dejo descansando a Fer, y se tengo un alivio que sana el sentimiento de nervios que parece haber estado presente desde que nací aunque solo haya sido desde hace poco rato. Tomo la taza de café de Mikey que está repleto de imágenes de perros de todas las razas que se puedan conocer, la odio pero he roto la mía y otra opción no me ha quedado.

Le sirvo un líquido que he logrado sacar de un mini refrigerador de mi cuarto antes de despedir a Fergie con un beso en la frente. Me siento fatal por hacerlo porque no es café, aunque el sabor no sea diferente, el daño sí que lo es. Donatello había entrado en depresión una vez que le llego a April y esta perra lo rechazo, le historia que él cuenta es diferente a la que posiblemente sea la realidad.

Su cruel realidad

Había llegado muy tarde, los tres habíamos esperado por él una larga jornada de tiempo y cuando por fin llego su rostro era diferente al del tipo independiente seguro de sí mismo. Leonardo pregunto por lo que paso y él se echó a llorar y no paro hasta que supongo que el sintió que era suficiente y que a nuestro criterio, él se veía patético. Y sí que lo estaba.

No había dicho que le había llegado pero que esta no acepto su idea, le había dicho a Donnie que no podía tener una dimensión clara de una relación de un mutante y una chica ordinaria.

-Donnie, no creías que ella iba a pedirte que la convirtieras en mutante para que su romance funcionara- le dije en tono burlo- ¿Qué es esto? Una pobre recreación de crepúsculo.

Logre que riera un poco pero no funciono, le dije que se lo había advertido pero como siempre no hicieron caso y aun no termino de explicarme por qué lo hizo si el resultado era demasiado obvio. Y entonces después de esa vez comenzó, a lo que yo llame, su fase de depresión. Estuvo durmiendo toda una semana, yo y mis gritos motivadores lo detuvieron, o al menos eso creí por que siempre tomaba café después de eso pero me anime a probar su bebida por la fuerza. Elegí un mal momento porque fue en la cena y estaba presente Splinter, lo probé y de inmediato comprobé lo que jamás espero, esto no es café, la verdad no sé qué era pero no era café. Di un sorbo y sabia como agua de alcantarilla o algo pero, lo quería escupir pero sabía que se vería muy sospechoso y entonces fingí que me ahogaba y solo así logre sacarlo de mi boca, alarme a todos menos a Mikey que solo soltó una carcajada, Splinter pregunto cómo estaba y conteste que bien aunque no fuera así. Leonardo que estaba junto a mí me dijo que qué paso, sonreí hasta que Splinter volteo

-Wey tienes que probar esto, esta cremoso, así te gusta ¿no?- la verdad pudo haber sido el termino más estúpido jamás dicho, pero igual lo tomo con ánimos y cuando vi su reacción de disgusto enseguida pellizqué en su brazo y entendió la indirecta y disimulo lo que Provo.

Sensei quedo un poco pensativo, solo 2 min. Y después se retiró y lo mismo hicimos nosotros.

Al día sig, Leo y yo tuvimos una conversación seria con él, me lleve toda la caja con el contenido incluido, aun no sé por qué pensé que lo debía conservar por si era necesario ¿para que lo seria? No recuerdo si lo hice para poder disfrutarlo yo después, no creo pues esa porquería me había hecho lavarme la boca para quitar el mal sabor, la verdad no sé por qué lo conserve. Pero cuando regrese a la habitación recuerdo haberme confundido, el Donnatello que había visto anteriormente parece haberse marchado junto con la bebida.

La curiosidad me orillo a preguntar e Leo que paso

-Digamos que fue un secreto pacto de hermanos mutantes- dijo mientras sonreía viendo como Donatello se alejaba

-Leonardo! Parece recién exorcizado!- exclame

-Pues creo que le cayó muy bien

-Qué?

-No creo que lo entiendas, no si jamás supiste lo que es tener esperanza en un videojuego- dijo dando ligeros golpecitos en mi hombro y se alejó dejándome a mí un más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Y hasta la fecha no lo he logrado entender.

Pocos minutos después de casi terminarme la taza de "café´" solo me quede contemplando la injusta taza. Tan concentrado estaba que no vi entrar a Fer

-Qué piensas Rafa?

-Estupideces, ya sabes lo de siempre.-digo que un bajo animo en mis palabras

-Puedo compartir ese pensamiento estúpido?

-No es estúpido del todo, más bien creo que es otra dimensión del sentido de la taza, tal vez una dimensión que nadie logre comprender de solo ver la taza.

-¿Una taza de perritos? Creí que te gustaban los…

-No es eso!- la interrumpo – Es solo que…si te lo digo no me consideraras raro ¿verdad?- asienta y continuo – Bueno pues mira la taza, es adorable ¿verdad? Estos malditos seres adorables, con moñitos y ropita y botitas mini y disfraces…Puf….que estupidez, se ven adorables ¿verdad? Te dan ganas de sacarlos del estampado y abrazarlos y comértelos pero, ¿Qué hay de los otros perros?.

-Los que no usan ropita- dice con un tono de pregunta y al mismo tiempo de respuesta

-¡Eso!- la señalo, pero no a ella, más bien a sus palabras –Que hay de los otros perros? Los que no usan ropita ni nada de esas pendejadas y que se la pasan la vida en la calle intentando sobrevivir de la dura vida que les tocó vivir en las calles, en la lluvia, sin nadie que les de estos tipos de….de….de…..

-de…..¿lujos?- completa mi frase

-Eso!- hago el mismo movimiento que anteriormente produje - digo, ¡¿QUE CARAJO!? Por qué no dar crédito a esos perros que si valen la pena por el valor que tienen para enfrentar a esa vida.

-Crees que eso los haga felices Rafael?

-No es ese mi punto Fer, no me refiero a eso.

-Pero por que todo se debe referir a lo que tu pienses ¿eh? Quizá los perros callejeros no quieran eso

- ¿y tú como podrás saberlo lo que quieren?

-¿Y cómo lo puedes saber tu Fer?

-Porque eso cualquier ser humano siente, nadie puede vivir la vida soportándola con puro dolor y miseria, no pueden vivir rechazados, no pueden vivir deprimidos por siempre, y si fue posible seguramente ya se suicidaron ¿sabes? Todos por naturaleza buscamos la manera de ser felices.

-¿Y si alguien no lo hiciera?

-Probablemente es un completo ignorante ¿sabes por qué? Por qué entonces nunca supieron el verdadero punto de la vida.

Y el bruto de Rafael comienza a intentar ganar, nunca debí hacerlo porque tal vez no comprendería mi confusión, pero igual me arriesgue a contarle la historia de cuando mi hermano se deprimió y todo el rollo de lo del "pacto de hermanos" entre Leo y Donnie.

-¿Sabes algo? No voy a discutir contigo esta vez….por…..por qué ….por que no voy a cometer ….el err…el error anterior….-se muerde los labios, cierra los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas evitando dar inicio a un llanto

-¿Sabes algo? Yo tampoco me arriesgare.

-¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?- y deja caer una lagrima y noto sus rodillas débiles y percibo una caída, parece que la abrazo pero más bien la atrapo, la cargo y la llevo de nuevo a mi habitación, nuevamente y como últimamente, confundida.

La acuesto y mi brazo derecho por un momento se siente un doloroso cosquilleo pero soportable, levanta la cabeza y logro retirar mi brazo y comienzo a sobar.

-¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta Rafael?- y las lágrimas comienzan a derramarse, y dejo que desahogue todo lo posible, creo que tal vez eso necesita.

-Un dato interesante- no dejo caer su última lagrima y levanto su mirada para que logre obtener su atención –La vida solo intenta verte caer, solo es un obstáculo, pero date el lujo de poder decir "puede enfrentarlo" solo eso cuenta

Me mira como asombrada, y toma agresivamente el marco de mi cara me acerca ella, y me besa muy suave, de verdad muy suave que es cómodo.


End file.
